os zosan! The lost picture
by jujudorange
Summary: Le coup de foudre en un flash... (-' c'est nul comme résumé)


**Os zosan! n°3**

Le photographe blond faisait les dernières vérifications quand aux retouches apportées a son dernier cliché. Il était question d'une jeune mannequine rousse au caractère bien trempé. Celle ci était l'effigie d'une nouvelle marque de vêtements sophistiqués.

-bien mais, on m'avait dit qu'un model masculin avait été retenu...

- Yep Sanji t'inquiète il arrive, coincé dans les bouchons du 5eme.

Fit le petit brun qui s'occupait du planning. La porte claqua.  
Et un homme plutôt grand et aux mensurations parfaites commença a se dévêtir de son caban trempé par la pluie, au pas de la porte.  
Sanji n'avait jamais vu ce mannequin, si non il se serait souvenu de cette tignasse verte... Plutôt originale.  
D'ailleurs, la première chose que firent les stylistes était de la camoufler sous une teinture noir avant d'aller lui faire revêtir les habits.

- D'ou vient ce model Luffy? Je ne l'ais jamais vu?

- Haaa ca oui! C'est Zoro. Un pote a moi, Hamak... Heuu non Henckoq bref elle l'a persuadé de venir, et m'a dit qu'il valait le détoure. C'est toi le photographe à toi de juger.

- Ha mais je... Merde c'est qui ce type...

Jamais.

Jamais il n'avait pu observer autant d'élégance, de classe chez un seul de ses mannequins. Le costume noir, du couturier le plus envié de paris qu'il portait le moulait à souhait, ni trop ni pas assez. Pourtant il fusillait l'assistance du regard. Et paraissait plutôt agacé.

Et quand il prit place devant l'appareil. Sanji était juste troublé... Le temps passa, les photos s'enchainaient pendant le blond retenait une certaine envie de lui sauter dessus. Parce que oui, oui Sanji avait pour habitude de faire du charme à ses mannequins.  
Une fois la séance terminée  
–Merci tout le monde je décolle by!  
Voila les derniers mots qu'il prononça  
Mais il n'eu pas le temps de lui adresser la parole que le brun redevenu vert avait disparu.  
Plusieurs jours passèrent, sans que le beau Zoro ne daigne montrer le bout de son nez.  
Un moi, il n'espérait plus et se consolait avec chaque beau jeune homme qui passait sous ses flashs.

Puis il perdit toute motivation. Tout lui paraissait fade et disgracieux maintenant. Les filles étaient trop maigres, trop arrogantes, trop... Trop féminines.  
Lui il était tellement plus.  
Tellement mieux que tous ce que lui pouvait espérer.  
Alore a la grande surprise de tous il démissionna. Et perdit tous sens de la raison. Passait son temps fans des bars a jouer, a boire, a draguer n'importe qui et n'importe quoi.

Un beau matin.  
Il se réveilla, et retenu un cri. C'était tous bonnement impossible.  
Le bel apollon qui l'étreignait n'était autre que Zoro. Il avait fallu qu'il invite tant de gens dans sont lit pour qu'enfin un jour il se réveil avec l'être désiré?! Notre blondinet ne pouvait y croire. Sauf que ce matin, ce n'était pas sont lit...  
Une larme coula sur sa joue, et sa vue se troubla. Pourtant il avait peur.  
Peur de se réveiller dans les bras d'un autre. Il serra le corps offert devant lui.  
Plus aucuns doutes, ce parfum... Rien de tout ca ne lui appartenait. Pourtant son étreinte lui fut rendue.  
Surprit d'un tel élan de générosité il se mit a pleurer.

-Salut toi.

Fit le mannequin d'une voix rauque en ouvrant ses yeux encore embué.

- Désolé. Je te promets que hier soir tu étais consentant... Et... J'en ais profité.

Il détourna son regard émeraude et sortit du lit. Sanji sauta a sa poursuite, retenant le bras musclé du model.

- Reste s'il te plais.

Sans un mot de plus il se retourna. Un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres, il prit possession de celles du blond.

- Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi.

Sanji le regardait dans les yeux,

- puis de toute façon même si tu ne voulais pas je serais resté. Apres ce que tu m'as dit je... Mais qu'est que t'as a chialer comme ca depuis tout a l'heure?

En effet, Sanji le serait de toutes ses forces la tête blottie dans son coup et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Zoro tu m'aime?

- Ca dépend... Toi Sanji tu m'aime?

-Moi je...

Ses joues prirent un teinte pivoine. Le vert prit son menton entre ses doigts pour placer sont front contre le sien. Il approcha la bouche de son oreille.

- Alore? Tu te sens capable de m'aimer même si j'ais mis du temps à te retrouver?

- Oui...

Fin.


End file.
